Saving Blair
by chairobsesser
Summary: Blair has problems that delve deeper than most people would imagine. Blair, Bulimia, and that's just the basics! Her friends will do whatever it takes to help her! Once they know that is!


**A/N – so this is the first gg story I wrote properly, although it's actually the second one I started writing! Ok anyone please read, enjoy and review! I'm on holiday for 2 weeks as of tomorrow, so I figured this was a good time to publish as this way, I won't be constantly checking if anyone's reviewed! **

Blair paced the room, Chuck had just left her, just said goodbye like he thought that maybe that was

what she wanted. It wasn't. Her whole heart ached. It belonged to chuck and he'd taken it with him,

ripped it from within her. She didn't even feel half the person she felt when she was with him.

She looked at herself in her dressing table mirror. Who was that staring back at her? The empty shell

of her former self.

Chuck stepped from the elevator and took a deep breath, he looked left and right and then wiped

his sleeve across his eyes. This wasn't like him, to actually fall for a girl and not see her as a conquest.

He was supposed to be upper east side's playboy, but what he felt for Blair was love. He wasn't what

she needed though he knew that, he would only hurt her and he couldn't stand by and let that

happen, this was the only solution, it was for the best.

Blair rushed from her bedroom and charged through the hall and into the living room.

"Hey B, I was just talking to your mom about.." It was Serena

Could things get anyworse, she'd just had her heart literally broken, and now Serena was here to

remind her of the fact her mom liked her better than her own daughter.

Blair kept walking, through the living room and into the kitchen .

She charged straight to the fridge and took out the chocolate cake Dorota had baked that morning.

The frosting shone on the top and the butter cream oozed from the middle. Each slice looked more

and more tempting. She held it on the plate in her hands and carried it with her from the kitchen

back through the living room

"Oh god B!... What's happened?"

Serena stared at Blair as she charged past and then rose to follow her in to her bedroom, "please

don't let her go back there" she thought.

Blair's mom touched Serena's arm. "So which do you think?"

"sorry?" Serena looked puzzled

"Serena? We were just talking about you wearing one of my designs for promotion, you know you

get all the press! So... which will it be?"

She didn't care, she couldn't believe B's mom had failed to notice that her own daughter might be so

upset by whatever had happened that she might be beginning to return to her darkest place,

the place they thought she'd never go back to. What exactly had happened it must be bad!

"Whichever! Look Mrs Waldorf I have to go"

Blair charged straight into her bedroom and from there into her bathroom, she knew S would be

following her so she slammed the cake down and locked the door. She curled her knees up to chest

and lay hear head down. As soon as she did so tears slipped down her face. Her heart ached in her

chest and beat faster and harder as the upset built up in her body, she sobbed and her body shook

slowly as she cried and cried, the pain in her chest increasing as she sobbed and she breathed in

hard and fast to catch her breath.

She looked across at the cake. Her stomach hurt remembering the times she'd been through this

before, but her heart hurt from what had happened today. The question was which was more

important. She didn't have to think about it for long, after all she'd lost control today, she didn't

know what her body was feeling and she hated not having control. She took a slice of the cake and

took a bite. Then she began cramming it in, swallowing it without barely chewing and hardly

stopping to breathe. After the first slice she took another and another, cramming and shoving as

much as she could in.

Serena walked into Blair's bedroom, "B?" she whispered. She looked around and then walked over

to the bathroom. She turned the handle, locked... Shit.


End file.
